


02:00

by will_p



Series: Kiss Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (but he's getting better), College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "Kuroo?""Mmh?""Sono quasi le due, quando hai intenzione di venire a letto?"





	02:00

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _KuroTsuki + #76 (Top Of The Head Kisses)_ da [questo writing meme qui](https://perseus-huntress.tumblr.com/post/165359378799/prompt-list). Perché c'è questa cosa che quando io sono molto molto stanca mi devo sfogare scrivendo di gente molto molto stanca.

È mezzanotte e Tetsurou non si sente più gli occhi.  
  
O meglio, immagina che sia mezzanotte. È difficile da dire, senza più degli occhi, ma cinque minuti fa erano le undici e cinquantacinque, quindi sembra una deduzione ragionevole, no?  
  
Si sforza di leggere l'ora nell'angolino schermo del computer, l'unica fonte di luce in tutta la stanza, ma per quanto stringa gli occhi i numeri continuano a sfuggirgli, prendendolo in giro sfocandosi e fondendosi l'uno con l'altro.  
  
Gli _sembra_ che ci sia scritto mezzanotte. La prima cifra è uno zero, almeno.  
  
"Kuroo?"  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"Sono quasi le due, quando hai intenzione di venire a letto?"  
  
... ah.  
  
Tetsurou chiude gli occhi, lentamente, si porta le mani al viso, lentamente, si lascia scivolare verso l'orlo della sedia, lentamente, e lancia un lamento di sconforto proprio solo dei cani chiusi a dormire in giardino per punizione.  
  
Lentamente.  
  
Sono quasi le due, _ed è appena a metà della sua presentazione_.  
  
Morirà prima di lunedì, è chiaro. O diventerà cieco, che sarebbe persino peggio, perché un cadavere non può presentare le sue ricerche di laboratorio a tutto il resto il corso, _ma un cieco sì_. Solo senza appunti per aiutarsi.  
  
Un peso tiepido gli si posa sulle spalle. Un peso tiepido, e un po' spigoloso, accompagnato da delle mani affusolate che gli si infilano distrattamente tra i lembi della felpa aperta, e da un petto solido premuto contro le sue spalle.  
  
"Va così male?"  
  
Tetsurou risponde soltanto con un verso un po' isterico.  
  
"Oh be', cosa vuoi che sia. Vale solo metà del voto finale, d'altronde."  
  
Tetsurou fa una risata amara, e si strofina i palmi sugli occhi finché il buio dietro le sue palpebre non si riempie di mille scintille dorate. (Lo sa che è per colpa di brutte abitudini del genere che è finito per doversi mettere gli occhiali, ma è _così piacevole_...)  
  
Il sarcasmo di Tsukki è seconda natura ormai, ma la sua voce è bassa e morbida di sonno, il tono leggero di quando è preoccupato ma non vuole darlo a vedere, e se spinge un po' la testa contro il petto di Tsukki sente il fruscio del logo sulla maglia dell'università che Tsukki gli ruba sempre per andare a dormire quando si ferma da lui, e Tetsurou - Tetsurou si sente _così in colpa_ , una fitta improvvisa che gli attorciglia lo stomaco e gli stritola il petto.  
  
"Mi dispiace," mormora, sprofondando ancora un po' lungo la sedia, scivolando quasi via dall'abbraccio del suo ragazzo. "Mi dispiace tantissimo di - tutto. Il lavoro, l'ora - mi dispiace del dannato professore che ha anticipato la consegna e mi dispiace di non avertelo detto in tempo, mi dispiace di averti fatto fare tutta questa strada per venire qui e andare a dormire senza di me e -"  
  
Tsukki lo interrompe con uno schiocco di lingua scocciato, poi si china un poco per abbracciarlo più stretto e più forte, e gli posa un piccolo bacio sulla testa.  
  
A Tetsurou si spegne la voce in gola.  
  
" _Idiota_ ," dice Tsukki, premuto contro la sua testa come se avesse intenzione di restare ad abbracciarlo per sempre, le mani calde strette attorno al suo petto. Sembra quasi una cosa dolce, detta da lui. "Dispiace per tutto anche a me, ma non di essere qui." Una pausa, il viso ancora nascosto tra i capelli e labbra immobili come in un secondo piccolo bacio. "Non mi dispiace mai di essere qui."  
  
Lentamente, _lentamente_ , Tetsurou piega il capo all'indietro e apre gli occhi per sbirciare tra le dita.  
  
Liberi dagli occhiali, gli occhi di Tsukki brillano come gemme nella luce incerta del computer, e l'attimo in cui incrocia il suo sguardo - prima che Tsukki lo distolga, fronte appena corrucciata e ciglia abbassate, ed è troppo buio per capire se stia arrossendo ma Tetsurou _giurerebbe_... - basta a sciogliere ogni angoscia.  
  
"Vienimi a trovare più spesso prima di una grossa consegna," mormora, rapito. "Sei così _espansivo_ quando muori di sonno."  
  
Tsukki prova a spingerlo giù dalla sedia, ma Tetsurou lo conosce - gli getta le braccia attorno al collo a tradimento e si aggrappa forte, poi bacia via tutti i suoi brontolii ridendo piano.  
  
Alla fine Tsukki si stacca da lui solo per tirarlo su per la collottola e spingerlo verso il letto nell'angolo della camera. "Dormi."  
  
"Ma devo-"  
  
" _Dormi_. Mezz'ora, per riposare gli occhi, poi ti sveglio io. Così intanto posso dare anche un'occhiata a tutti gli errori di battitura che hai fatto."  
  
Una piccola parte di lui sta andando in panico perché _non c'è tempo_ , ma per tutto il resto sembra una così splendida idea che si sta già schiantando sul materasso prima ancora di poter lanciare qualche protesta di circostanza.  
  
"Lo sai che è tutto perfetto," biascica, sprofondando tra le coperte.  
  
Sono ancora calde, e il cuscino profuma di Tsukki.  
  
"Ne ho trovati tre solo nel primo paragrafo."  
  
"Perfetto," insiste, e si addormenta con un sorriso nascosto nel cuscino.


End file.
